


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by twtd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Alex and Lucy get stuck in an elevator.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a tumblr prompt fill.

"We should have taken the stairs," Lucy said as she tilted her head back to look at the emergency lights one more time. The glowed weakly against the dark that was threatening to overpower them. One of them had already gone out. The disembodied voice on the other end of the emergency call had told them it would be at least two hours before maintenance could have them out since it wasn't really an emergency and there were other, more critical things to take care of. It was those critical situations that Supergirl was off dealing with, otherwise, she would have gotten them out already. It wasn't that Lucy was afraid of the dark per se, but that didn't mean she wanted to spend two hours sitting in a small, pitch black box. She wanted to pace, but there wasn't enough space. She settled for standing and intermittently punching at the buttons for each of the floors. At least it gave her something to do. 

"You've said that already. We're fifteen floors underground. Did you really want to walk up fifteen flights of stairs?" Alex asked from her seat on the floor. It was a fluke power outage, nothing nefarious, but the backup generators hadn't quite worked the way they were supposed to. All of the prisoners' cells still appeared to locked tight, but it had affected the city as well. Winn was working on getting the generators working properly, but it required a restart, and until that happened, the power was restored, or maintenance got them out, Alex and Lucy were trapped. Alex, at least, was taking the opportunity to relax. "And will you stop with the buttons?" 

Lucy huffed, but she stepped away from the control panel. "You're sure you can't hotwire something?" Lucy asked. She didn't understand how Alex could be so calm. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, I can't hotwire anything. There's nothing hot in there to re-wire. The only thing I'll do it blow out the light. Is there something about a power outage you don't understand?"

"There's no need to get snarky with me, Agent Danvers." She didn't know exactly what Alex was or wasn't capable of inside the elevator. Alex and her damned gut reactions seemed to pull off a miracle at least once a week. 

"Whatever you say, Director Lane." Alex replied petulantly as she pulled her knees up against her chest just to have something to do. Lucy was being infuriating. Alex swore Lucy's pent-up energy had raised the temperature of the elevator at least a few degrees. Alex wished they could get the hatch in the ceiling open just to get some fresh air. Too bad it was stuck shut. 

"Oh come on, Alex. Aren't we past that yet?" Lucy said. She wanted to punch something. They needed to get out of the damned elevator before that something was Alex, particularly because Alex would win that fight. 

"I don't know, _Lucy_. You're the one who started it." Alex stood up. "Do you honestly think we'd still be stuck in here if I could get us out?" With Alex standing, the space in the elevator seemed to get even smaller. Lucy stepped back and bumped into the wall. 

"I don't know," Lucy responded without thinking. "You don't seem to be upset about being stuck." God, she just needed to be able to do something. She jabbed at the door open button one more time. 

"Would you stop that?" Alex grabbed Lucy's hand before she could do it again. Lucy acted on instinct and used Alex's momentum to twist her arm around and shove her face first into the wall. She ended up with her entire body pressed against Alex's back, and she sucked in a sharp breath. Before she could let go, Alex exploded into action. She broke Lucy's hold, deflected Lucy's attempts to counter her, and pinned her to the elevator door. They were only inches apart and their chests were heaving. Somehow the temperature in the elevator had risen another few degrees and Lucy couldn't stand it anymore. She had to do _something_. She lunged forward and captured Alex's lips with her own. 

Alex immediately responded, the kiss a mere a continuation of the fight, one that Alex was winning. Lucy wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and pulled her closer. She was willing to lose the fight if it meant they didn't have to stop kissing. Alex's tongue licked across Lucy's lips and Lucy moaned as she opened them. The feeling of Alex's tongue against her own was enough to make her knees weak. Sure, she'd thought about kissing Alex before, but the reality was nothing like her fantasy. Before she could get too caught up, Alex was pulling back. Lucy didn't let her get far. 

"What are we doing?" Alex breathed. Their faces were still only inches apart. Lucy could see the flecks of color in Alex's eyes. Lucy didn't bother responding. She just leaned in and captured Alex's lips again. If the air in the elevator had been warm before, now it was hot and full of the sounds of their breathing, their moans. Lucy let her hands start to roam over Alex's back. 

"Lucy," Alex tried again between the kisses she was placing down Lucy's neck. Lucy grabbed Alex's chin and hauled her face back up. "Shut up and kiss me, Agent Danvers," Lucy said before she pulled Alex back down. Alex didn't protest. She was just following orders.

Soon the kisses alone weren't enough and Lucy's hands started to wander. She grabbed Alex's ass to pull them even closer together and was pleased when Alex took the hint and pressed one of her legs between Lucy's. The friction was everything Lucy wanted, and she arched forward against Alex's leg. Alex took that as an invitation to palm one of Lucy's breasts and Lucy almost melted. Alex finally pulled her lips away from Lucy's.

"I want to fuck you," Alex husked into Lucy's ear as she trailed her other hand down Lucy's stomach to the button at the top of her pants. Alex paused there, hand trembling, waiting for some sign that she could continue. Lucy only held her in suspense for a second. 

Lucy's hands covered Alex's, and she unfastened her own pants and started to push them down. "What are you waiting for?" That was all the permission Alex needed to push her fingers between Lucy's lips and find her clit. She pushed further back and gathered the wetness she found at Lucy's entrance on her fingers and brought it back to Lucy's clit with her. They didn't have space, or likely the time, to do anything fancy. Lucy was going to have to settle for Alex's fingers on her clit and Alex's fingers inside of her, and that was more than enough. She winced at the stretch as Alex's pressed her fingers in, but not enough to stop. She didn't think either of them had lube in a spare pocket. 

Alex flicked her thumb over Lucy's clit, and after finding the right spot, started rubbing it. Lucy could feel her orgasm building, her muscles getting tighter, her walls pulling Alex even further inside her. Then she was throwing her head back and moaning. Her head hit the door a little too hard, and Alex winced, but Lucy didn't care. Her orgasm overrode any pain she might be feeling. It was a long time before she came back to herself. Once she did, she found that she was pressed against Alex's chest as Alex gently held her upright. Lucy slowly extracted herself from Alex's arms and pulled her pants back up as she finally caught her breath. Alex braced herself with her arms on either side of Lucy, and Lucy leaned up for another kiss once her pants were fastened. Alex happily granted her one. 

"Did I know you were into women?" Alex asked. Her own breathing was still a little ragged and Lucy's knees nearly buckled again as soon as she thought about how turned on Alex must be in that moment. 

"We can talk about my coming out story some other time," Lucy said before she kissed Alex again. "Right now, I want to talk about how I'm going to fuck you until you pass out." Lucy threaded her fingers into one of Alex's belt loops to hold her in place. Alex shuddered. 

Just then, the elevator vibrated and Winn's voice squawked through the speaker. "Hey guys, we've got the generator restored. We should have you out of there in the next five minutes." 

Lucy called out a thank you as Alex groaned. Hiding her actions from the now operating surveillance camera, she slid her hand down to cup Alex through her pants. Alex shuddered again. With her other hand, Lucy pulled Alex's head down where she could whisper in her ear. "Our shifts ended ten minutes ago. Your place is closer. I'll be there in 20 minutes." Alex whimpered and nodded.

"I'll be there," Alex said. She pulled away just as the elevator started moving again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 45 minutes before Alex turned the corner from the elevator toward her front door. She was flipping through her keyring when she looked up and met Lucy's eyes. Her own widened as Lucy looked at her. Lucy's eyes had the same look in them as they had right before the elevator door had opened. It was predatory and full of lust. Alex's breath caught in her chest.

"You're late, Agent Danvers," Lucy said as she pushed away from the wall next to the door where she had been leaning. Alex had been called Agent Danvers earlier in the night, but the disdain had been replaced with something darker. At that moment, Alex wasn't sure if it would have been better to have been on time or not. Did her lateness inspire that look, that sound? If so, she'd do it again.

"I, uh, I had to write an incident report before J'onn would let me leave," Alex shrugged, going for nonchalant but failing. She hadn't actually expected Lucy to show up at her apartment. She assumed that once they were out of the elevator, that would be it. They'd forget about it and go back to their normal relationship. It was just a one-time thing caused by being trapped in such close quarters. Apparently not.

Lucy didn't give Alex any more time to second guess what was happening. She grabbed the front of Alex's shirt and hauled her close for another kiss. Though she would never admit it, Alex squeaked in surprise at the sudden change in position. Then she returned Lucy's kiss. It felt different from the ones in the elevator, less adversarial, but no less exciting. Lucy's tongue slid against Alex's making Alex shiver. Lucy's lips and teeth brushed against Alex's lips. Alex's knees grew weak. Even as Alex was stumbling toward Lucy, she managed to find her apartment key. Getting it in the lock was another story. She reluctantly pulled away. 

"Maybe not in the hallway?" Alex said breathlessly as she looked down and finally slotted her key into the door.

"You didn't seem to mind doing this in the elevator," Lucy said as she pushed Alex through the open door. Alex stumbled backward and through her entryway as Lucy kicked the door shut behind them. Alex was already pulling off her own jacket when Lucy started to help her. It hit the floor a second later, and they had both already moved, Alex pulling her shirt over her head and Lucy grabbing for the button and fly of Alex's pants. Alex was glad she could just toe her shoes off because she was sure Lucy didn't have the patience for her to stop to take them off. The entire thing left like it had taken only seconds. Alex stood there in nothing but boy shorts and a sports bra as Lucy finally stopped to take a breath and take in the sight in front of her. 

The pause only lasted a moment before Lucy was once again pushing Alex backward until Alex's calves hit the edge of her monstrously large couch, and Alex tumbled onto it. Lucy pounced before Alex had time to settle. "Take that off," Lucy commanded as she nodded toward Alex's sports bra. Lucy reached for the waistband of Alex's underwear and stripped them off without ceremony. Then Alex was lying there naked in front of Lucy. 

Lucy didn't bother with any other form of foreplay, she just pushed herself between Alex's legs and leaned down to take Alex's clit into her mouth. Alex gasped and arched up off of the couch. Lucy followed the movement even as she was grabbing Alex's hips and forcing them down again. Alex scrabbled at the couch cushions trying to anchor herself to something, but it barely worked. Lucy was relentless. Alex felt like she was flying. Each of Lucy's touches burned hot against her skin. Lucy's tongue felt otherworldly as all of Alex's senses focused on that one spot between her legs. Her muscles got tighter and tighter as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. Alex dragged in one breath and then another, each harder than the last. 

Lucy circled and licked with her tongue, and then suddenly Alex was gone. Her eyes slammed shut as her hips broke free of Lucy's grip and bucked up. It felt like forever and it felt like just a moment before Alex was finished and lying somewhat more calmly on the couch. Lucy was still between her legs and Alex wanted to look down at her, but she couldn't. Her head was still too heavy for her tired muscles to lift. 

Then Lucy was crawling up Alex's body, biting randomly at the skin she passed, heedless of any marks she might be leaving. Her clothing felt rough against Alex's over-sensitive skin. Alex couldn't stop her moan when Lucy's jean-clad thigh slipped between her own, but Lucy was there to catch it with her lips. Lucy rested her weight on top of Alex for a moment before rolling off of her and onto her knees on the floor. Alex whimpered at the loss. Lucy got to her feet and stretched. 

"Now, _Agent Danvers_ , I suggest you get off of your ass and come get into this bed with me," Lucy said as she smirked at Alex. Lucy started pulling off her clothing as she sauntered toward Alex's bed. It took a second for Lucy's words to register in Alex's brain, but as soon as they did, Alex was up and following Lucy to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I write all of the tropes? Yes, I will.


End file.
